


The Gods Just Love Nico

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: And titles, Bad at summaries, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, and stories, boo-bye!, break-ups, i like solangelo but i sip hs more, little teensie bit of angst, please enjoy, please enjoy!!!!, redecorated hades cabin, solangelo at begining, sorry - Freeform, was half-watching Collins Key writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: the gods just love nico, dont they? just love messing with his life and love life.Leo frowned then wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist, his head pressed up against his side. Nico blushed as threw his hands up above his head. “Uh, let go of me please?” Nico said.Leo shook his head and tightened his grip than in a toddler like voice he went, “No! I don't wanna!!!” Nico laughed a little as he looked down at Leo. “Please?” he asked. Leo pouted and pretended to think about it. “Only if you tell me who you like.” he said, in the child voice again.lots of fluff moments. ok just read.





	The Gods Just Love Nico

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i cant spell....

“Hi. I’m Nico Di Angelo.” Nico said, sticking out his arm. 

 

Leo took it and smiled. “I’m Leo Valdez.” than he struck a pose that involved him flexing one arm and pointing the other out. “Ladies man!”

 

Piper rolled her eyes. “Name the last time you got a girl.” Leo smirked and snapped his fingers, pointing them at her. “Do dreams count?” he asked. She laughed, rolling her eyes. 

 

Leo stood up, smiling and Nico smiled back.

~~~

“Stupid rock gods!!” Le yelled, frowning as he internally panicked. “”That’s the third time i’ve replaced that mast! They don't grow on trees!!” 

 

Nico frowned. “Uh. Masts  _ are _ from trees.” Leo rolled his eyes, smiling as he pulled out some doo-hickey-thingy. “That’s not the point!” 

~~~

“”I swear if i ever see Leo again i’m gonna strangle hi---” 

 

“Nico stop.” Will said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Nico looked at him and sighed. “Sorry.” 

 

Nico really wanted to strangle him. Really bad. But it wasn't because he made his half-sister cry, or because he messed with the under-world by coming back to life, or that all his friends were grieving. Well, okay it sorta was. 

 

He was mad because he’d finally gotten over Percy. He’d moved on. He’d moved onto Leo. he and Leo were great friends. Leo made him feel like he belonged. They always laughed and made jokes. Leo helped him when Nico was depressed. He was actually the first one to know about Percy.  Leo and Nico where the best of friends and could maybe have been more.

 

And than Leo blew himself up.

 

Well aren’t the gods nice? Wasn’t this fun? Making this poor child get trapped in time. Than be forced to go to this stupid school. Than have an amazing hero save him. Than watching him fall in love with said hero. Who was  _ male,  _ no less. Having this hero make a promise which he than broke, killing his sister. Than having this hero fall into Tartarus for his girfriend. Leaving Nico with his friends. Nico had finally gotten over his crush, moving onto someone new. They could have sparked, started a love fire. Than he was lost. Held on some island. They found him, but he wouldn't stoop talking about this girl. Finally he stopped talking about her so much. 

 

Then he blows up. Some kid takes a liking to Nico. asks him out. Nico can't say  _ no. _ not after the way he felt. He did not want him to get hurt. So he said yes. Then Leo comes back.  _ With a girl _ . 

 

The gods just  _ love _ Nico. Don't they? 

 

When Leo came back, Nico had to resist the urge to punch him in the face, kill him or hug him. Instead, he stood there glaring at him with will’s arm wrapped around his waist. Will placed his head on Nico’s shoulder. “Hey, calm down~” he whispered in his ear. Nico relaxed a little and leaned a little into Will. Will smiled. 

 

Leo introduced Calypso to Chiron. And walked towards Nico. he bit his bottom lip upon the sight of Will hugging Nico from behind. Nico glared again. Will rolled his eyes and tickled Nico’s side. Nico giggled as he tried to turn away from Will. 

 

Leo turned, making sure there were not visible tears. He breathed out and walked to the Big House. Calypso saw him and hugged him. He hugged back softly.

~~~

Leo started at the man in front of him, trying not to laugh. So supposedly this guy was Ap-- sorry, “Lord” Apollo, but he still couldn’t believe it. 

 

Leo wanted to make some joke about how pimpled his face was and how chubby he was but decided that if Leste---ahem.  _ Apollo _ , ever became god again, he wanted to live. 

~~~

They finally got back from Apollo’s stupid trials. They found the little girl alive…...mostly. Well, at least they had gotten home alive, mostly. Apollo returned to his seat with the olympians. 

 

Leo sat down when someone told him that Mr. D had let them sit anywhere since the Romans. 

 

He got up and sat were his other friends were. Plus Will. (hee) he sat across from Nico who was leaning on Will, and next to Jason and Percy. Jason hugged him while Percy nodded at him. 

 

Leo told the story of hi quest, joking around talking about the  _ multiple  _ times Apollo almost died and failed. He smiled n laughed along with his friends. He told his whole quest story, avoiding one subject.

 

“How’s Calypso?” Piper asked.  _ Damn it, _ Leo thought. He winced a her name and piper frowned.

 

“I-Uh. Sorry. Nevermind.” the daughter of Aphrodite looked down.

 

He felt two people's eyes on him. One, Rachel’s. His hair was on fire and she still wasn't used to that. Two, Nico’s. Leo looked up at Nico who blushed and turned away. Leo  blushed and turned to the others. 

 

“So-uh- Annabeth. I heard that you went on a quest of your own. How was it?” Leo asked. Annabeth smiled and leaned into the table. “So, Demeter had lost her garden staff and i was chosen to----”

 

Leo was trying to listen but was distracted by Nico staring at him every now and than. Suddenly, Nico stood up, stretching his arms above his head. 

 

“I'm gong to my cabin. Leo? I still have some questions for you.” Nico said as he turned around. Will grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. “Don't kill him, okay?” Will said, real serious. Nico nodded and smiled. Leo stood up and followed nico. 

 

Nico walked towards cabin 13. They walked in silence for a while until Nico looked up at Leo. “So, what happened between you and Calypso?” He asked. Leo winced at the name as he turned to Nico. 

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, very unconvincingly. Nico deadpanned and looked at him, unconvinced. “I sensed tension between you and her before. And every time we say her name you flinch or something. What happened?” Nico asked, softer. 

 

Leo bit his lip as he turned to Nico. “I-I caught her cheating on me. She really is a slut. Plus she wouldn't stop talking about how awesome Percy is. I mean, it was like i was nothing to her. Who fucking saved the world? Who got her off the island? I mean, i get it, i'm not amazing, or strong or handsome. Percy’s saved the world multiple times, using the brain he actually has. He doesn't annoy to Hades out of people twenty-four seven. I GET IT!!! It doesn't mean she has to constantly talk about how great he is!!!” Leo sunk to the ground half way walking. 

 

Nico twisted the sleeve of his bomber jacket. He bent down next to Leo. “You’re great too. In your own, Valdez, sortof way.’’ Nico said, patting his back. Leo looked up, sort of mad. “Really? Please explain.” he said, harsher than he meant to. 

 

Nico wanted to slap Leo, really hard. But he didn’t. Instead he sighed. “You made Festus.”

 

‘‘His head fell off.’’ Leo argued.

 

“The Argo II.”

 

“That blew up, too.”

 

“You helped end the Greek an Roman war.”

 

“I caused it.”

 

“You make amazing things.”

 

“Half of which blow up in my face.”

 

“Aw, c’mon. Gimme something!!!” Nico said, half laughing, half serious. Leo smiled as he stood up. “I made awesome friends.” Leo said. Nico nodded. “Don’t forget me!” nico said. Leo laughed. “You’re part of that awesome, Mr. Di Angelo.” Leo said, pulling Nico into a side hug. 

 

Nico laughed. “Suuuuurrrreee.” they both laughed as they finally made it cabin 13. 

 

They walked up the porch and stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. Nico peered in then back out. “Wanna come in?” he asked. Leo smiled then nodded. 

 

They walked in and sat on Nico’s Italian leather couches he had installed. Leo whistled as he looked around the room. “See you’ve done some redecorating. Looks good.” Leo said.

 

The walls were still black but the beds had been replaced. Half the room had dark purple beds and the other half had dark blue beds. All the candles were gone, they dressers were silver. There was the two couches, one of which they were on. There was a tv and nothing else. The before bare walls were now covered in band posters like Imagine Dragons and Fall Out Boy (i'm no stereotyping those bands, i just love them) and some old-fashioned pictures of him and a girl. 

 

Leo stood up and walked over to the pictures. Nico stayed still as his eyes followed him. Leo looked at one of the pictures. 

 

The girl had black silky looking hair and a floppy hat. She held a smaller boy on her lap that Leo recognized as a younger Nico. his skin was darker and he looked, happy. Young Nico held a few Mythomagic cards in his hand that he was showing to the girl.

 

“That's Bianca.” Nico said, suddenly behind Leo. Leo didn’t even flinch, just turned to Nico then bak to the pictures. “What happened to her?” he asked, already regretting the question. Nico’s expression darkened. Leo bit his lip. “Nevermind you don't have to---”

 

“She was killed.” Nico said. Leo turned again. “How?” Nico made a choking sound as his eye teared up. “Percy...” he whispered. 

 

He sunk to the ground and Leo sat next to him, growling almost. “What do you mean ‘Percy’?” Leo asked. Nico looked up. “He  _ promised _ me he’d keep Bianca safe when they went on a quest. But when he came back, she wasn't with them. He said he tried his hardest but, something tells me he didn’t really try. Ive tried to forgive him but---i can't.” Leo wrapped his arm around Nico’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug. 

 

“Hey, it's fine. I mean, she probably died for a reason. Don't blame percy. Besides, after this, i'm introducing him to charcoal. “ Leo said softly. Nico chuckled a bit. Nico snuggled into Leo’s hug a little deeper and sighed. “Yeah. i guess. Thanks.” Nico said, content. 

 

Leo smiled. “No probs man. That's what i'm here for. I'm a walking feel better machine. Plus who's gonna cheer  _ me _ up when i'm sad, if you're sad.” 

 

Nico sat up straight, breaking from the cuddle. “Puh-shaw. Whatever.” nico said. 

 

~~~three days later~~~~

 

“WILL!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!” Nico shouted at the blonde.

 

Will’s eyes widened. “BELIEVE  _ ME _ ??? I'M NOT THE ONE HANGING AROUND THAT HEPHAESTUS KID ALL THE KID ALL THE TIME!!!” 

 

Nico glared as he hit the wall with his fist. “I’M NOT THE ONE THAT WAS  _ KISSING _ AND APHRODITE CHILD!!!! APHRODITE, WILL.  _ APHRO-DITE _ .” 

 

Will rolled his eyes. “IT WAS A DARE!!! IT WAS FOR FUN!!!! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT  _ FUN _ IS???’’ 

 

Nico started breathing heavily. He stood up tall as he glared down at Will. “I’m not doing this anymore. As of now, we’re  _ done. _ ” then he walked out of the infirmary and ran to his cabin. 

 

Another bump in the road for Nico. Aren't the Gods so sweet??? They just  _ love _ Nico. 

 

He screamed as he slammed the door and jumped on his bed. He pounded his fists and legs like a child.  

 

Suddenly his cabin door opened and he wiped his tears away, his chest still heaving up and down. Leo walked in, worry all over his face. “What happened?” he asked, softly and slowly. 

 

Nico started shaking as he cried softly again. “I-I brok-ke up with w-will.” Leo’s face softened more. He moved into his cabin and sat on his bed next to Nico. he put his hand on his back, moving it in circular motions. 

 

“Why?” Leo asked. Nico put his hands on his arms and sighed softly. “Every time i walked around camp, people were always talking about the things Wil’s done. Like kissing an aphrodite child or the time they caught Will making out with Paolo after he was attacked by Meg’s  _ stupid  _ vegetable baby. I hated it so, i confronted him about it, and, admitted, to all of them. Said they were all true. So, i broke up with him.” Nico leaned against leo who reluctantly put his arm around him. 

 

“Besides, i think i was feeling something for someone else.” Nico whispered. Leo felt something in his chest, he couldn’t describe it. He’s never felt it before but it felt like someone had pinched or jabbed his chest. 

 

“Uh, who?” Leo asked, not entirely sure why he cared. Nico lifted his head up and looked Leo in the eye, they're eyes looked on each other's for a few seconds. Tha they both blushed and turned away. “Uhm. someone.” Nico answered.

 

Leo frowned then wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist, his head pressed up against his side. Nico blushed as threw his hands up above his head. “Uh, let go of me please?” Nico said.

 

Leo shook his head and tightened his grip than in a toddler like voice he went, “No! I don't wanna!!!” Nico laughed a little as he looked down at Leo. “Please?” he asked. Leo pouted and pretended to think about it. “Only if you tell me who you like.” he said, in the child voice again. 

 

Nico froze for a second then lightly grabbed Leo’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. He brought Leo’s lips to his, but only for a short second. Nico pulled back, red as a tomato and looked down at the alos blushing Leo. 

 

Leo pouted again and cuddled against Nico’s stomach. “I said  _ tell  _ me, not  _ show _ me.” he said. Nico smiled and adjusted their position so they were cuddled up against each other. 

 

“Do you like me too?” Nico asked, biting his inner cheek. Leo smiled and caressed his cheek. He than kissed his forehead. “Yeah. i like you too.” 

 

They fell asleep like that, cuddled up on Nico’s bed for Hazel to find them in the morning.

 

Yep, the Gods just love Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and kudo!!! if you have ideas or prompts, just comment them.


End file.
